


Yes I Did, What About It?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, cullen kiss quiz, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Varric, Dorian, and the Iron Bull question Grace about her kiss with Cullen.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 6





	Yes I Did, What About It?

“Inquisitor!”

The Iron Bull roared her title as he took the stairs into her room three at a time, Varric and Dorian right behind him. “Did you really kiss the Commander?” he demanded.

Grace shrugged, not lifting her eyes from the report on her desk. “Yes, I did,” she said, “what about it?” 

“Where everyone could see?” Varric asked. “Jim said it almost looked like an accident.”

“Well I didn’t actually  _ intend _ to do it,” she admitted, laying down her pencil and raising eyes the color of sapphires. “Although I want it on record that  _ he _ kissed  _ me. _ ”

Dorian threw himself into the armchair across from her, grinning madly. “And what of young Leonard?” he asked, toying with a gold chain hanging off his outfit. Today he was swathed in charcoal and green silk, draped asymmetrically with glinting gold chains.

Grace shrugged again. “I doubt he’ll mind once I tell him the Commander was so overcome with longing that I couldn’t possibly stand in its way.”

“That doesn’t sound like Cullen,” Bull said, tapping his chin. “He wouldn’t go after someone else’s girl like that, and it’s no secret that you’re engaged.”

“So why did he do it, then?” Grace asked, leaning forward on her elbows. “You’re the Ben-Hassrath.”

The Iron Bull paced slowly, the sun glinting off his muscles. His eyes went from Grace at her desk, watching him intently, to the tower where the Commander kept his office. “Well, if I had to hazard a guess—”

_ “Damn it,” Varric mutters, scratching his quill across the page diagonally. “Curly wouldn’t do that _ —  _ or Grace for that matter. Maybe I should have them kiss before he knows about Leo? Hmm, that could good.”  _

_ “What are you doing, Varric?” Grace asks, coming up behind him. _

_ “Uh, nothing, your Inquisitorialness,” he says quickly, crumpling the page and tossing it into the nearby fire. “Just...writing poetry.” _

_ “Poetry?” she laughs. “I didn’t know you wrote poetry.” _

_ “Badly. It’s all out of rhythm and nothing ever rhymes.” _

_ She quirks a brow. “Well, that’s a shame. I could use a verse or two in my next letter to Leo. He’d love something tacky and flowery.” _

_ Varric laughs. “I’ll work on something really terrible for him. Can’t leave my readers without words, you know.” _

_ Grace laughs and starts to walk past him before stopping and looking over her shoulder at him. “Oh, and Varric? You’re right. The Commander wouldn’t kiss an engaged woman. You’ll have to kill Leo off completely if you want it to be believable.” _

_"I can do that, Graceless."_

_She laughs again. "Just not in real life, all right? I'm rather fond of him."_


End file.
